The Demon's Child
by The Goddess of the Moon
Summary: After the events of Skyward Sword, Ghirahim takes the reincarnated Link to be his son and to protect him from evil, but how is it possible to protect the boy from the world outside?
1. Obsession

Time flutters by and we stand unaware of how short our times stand. In the blink of an eye, human's are born and killed, in what seems like mere minutes to demons is a few years to humans. Humans aren't immortal, and they are only alive for a short 100 years.

To a demon such as myself, I have seen all stages of a humans life flash before my very own eyes and needless to say, they seem unfazed. From child, to teen, to young adult, to adult, to elderly then dead, these humans work. They are born and put in school were they follow orders and work away, then to be pushed into work until their last day. It is pitiful.

And sad it is to admit, my human, the boy I call my own is just like these creatures. He lives a short life of work and struggle, and I once found it amusing, but I do not anymore.

I can remember when I first saw him, so young so brave, so naive.

I used to fight the child for game unaware of his strength. I played my game too long and he got stronger and stronger as time drew on. It was my own fault for letting him live.

When he defeated my master in the name of Hylia, he was not the boy I once knew him to be. No, he was a man.

No longer did he have the pleasantries of being a child, he now carried the burden of adulthood. I had noticed as time went on, the mark of the triforce faded away along with his peace in mind and when he lost the last bit of Her blessing, he was never the same.

Nightmares plagued his poor mind and the death of many creatures whether evil or not tainted his being and destroyed every fiber in him. And I could see it before anyone else could.

I would admit that my fascination became an obsession, and I watch him now. He believed to have defeated me but he was dead wrong. I am the new demon king, my master's death sealed my fate of sitting on the throne of power watching humans toil and struggle.

But still, my fascination lays in him. The one named, Link.

I didn't understand before why I was infatuated with him, but now I understand. There have been more legends of the same hero named Link, and they all carry the same burden. I have found they- or perhaps I should say, he, was always around childhood. The youngest he ever was would've been eight, and the eldest was eighteen.

All the legend speak of the hero saving the day, and then he'd suddenly change. He never was himself exactly two weeks after the final battle.

I watched my skychild die with a plagued mind, tortured by his past. This boy is too young to carry such a task, and when he comes to this world again I will save him from everyone else.

I have heard of a baby born with eyes more blue than the oceans, hair, golden like the sun and the mark of the goddesses on his hand. He is who I seek.

I sneak through a village named Kakriko, and I look into the houses until I find the one. A mother and father stand watch over their child with content smiles etched across their faces. When they leave and close the door, I snap myself into the room where the child sleeps.

I wonder if he dreams of his past or maybe his future, but my thoughts are meaningless and foolish, so I shake the thought from my head. My hands trails across the golden locks of his hair, a pleasant smile spreading across his tiny face. This child can be no more than a few days old, and yet he possesses so much power, I can feel it.

I hear movement behind me and realize someone is walking this way, with swift and gentle hands I sweep the baby into my arms and fade away into diamonds.

I will protect this seed of life and stop the cycle. If push comes to shove I shall defeat the evil being this time, but I forbid to watch this child suffer once more from the guilt. This child is now mine and I will protect him with my immortal life. No creature well dare harm a hair on his innocent little head.

This boy is my fascination, now my obsession, and as an experiment, he is mine to raise and teach as if he was my own. I care not of the consequences of my actions, I merely wish to see this boy have a normal childhood without the burden of being a hero along with it.


	2. Growing Child

_Day One_

I do not understand why I chose this- the time of his birth- to start raising a child! Not only is he young and can't take care of himself, when something just doesn't go his way, he cries!

Oh no, I'm not speaking of the little whimpers and whines, I am speaking of the full fledged, at the top of his tiny lungs, screams. I am almost certain my ears have begun to bleed from the constant abuse.

But I will say, this is only day one, and it might be because he knows I am not his mother nor father. Right now he is asleep in a simple bed made out of pillows. He is cute when he is asleep, his tiny face scrunches in his dreams and his little hands start to swing around while his feet kick wildly. I wonder if he dreams of his past? I wonder if he dreams of the enemies he encountered, and I wonder what he thinks?

But he is a mere baby, and even if I tried I wouldn't be able to get a strait answer out of him.

I am used to seeing the side of him that is full of such ferocity, such anger, and it is interesting seeing him relaxed and content- even if he is completely unaware of everything around him.

I have taken an interest into reading I must say. A quiet activity that allows me to peak into the minds of the humans I scared. Why, one of the stories I read came from that arrogant young man, Groose, who described me as a "pompous bastard" who was "totally stealing his girl" and while it irritates me, it amuses me to see what they think of me.

I even found entries from people who believed I raped my enemy (which I did not! I don't prefer boys nor girls seeing as how demons don't have sex to reproduce like humans,) and while I did come up with a few scenarios on how that would've gone (my favorite, the one where he bows to me as my humble servant) it would be highly unlikely I could get him to hold still for as long as it would take even with my advantage of magic. Why, there were even stories of me having a fascination with the girl named, Zelda. If I thought those stories of Link and I weren't enough, they came up with ones of Zelda and I, Groose and I, and even Impa (that damn pesky fly I just couldn't seem to kill) and I! Well, I must say I read no further and the book currently lays buried in the far wall from when I threw it in anger!

My sensitive ears pick up the sound of the child moving more and more, I even catch him whimpering before a loud cry comes forth. Sighing in mild irritation I close my book and walk to where his quarters is located.

I did build a nice home for him and I, a small but glamorous home filled with the finest things you could find! Like silk curtains I stole from the new, "Royal Family" in "Hyrule" and carpets made from the finest fur.

When I reach the child, he is all sorts of mad. His little limbs are swinging for all they are worth, his fists clenching and unclenching at random as tears stream down his face. He looks like he thought he was abandoned.

Sweeping down, I scoop the child into my arms and wrap him up in his blanket (the nice blue one his mother wrapped him in the night I took him) and slowly I rock him. His cries slowly turn into loud whimpers that turn into hiccups.

As he calms down his breathing slows along with the kicks and hits with his arms and legs.

I sigh in contentment and brush the small amount of hair he has with my hand as a soothing brush. Humans love that- or so I've been told. His wide blue eyes watch me as my eyes watch him.

He starts to whimper again and I decide he might be hungry.

I managed to steal a few bottles from the same home I took him from, along with a stuffed bird and some diapers to start. I snap my fingers and a bottle with milk appears in my hand out of thin air.

As I feed him I can't help feeling a little sense of happiness as I hold him. He is a diamond like everyone else, but he shines brighter than the rest, and I'll admit I might, just maybe a little, love him.

* * *

_Month Two  
_

It was a regular morning, he woke and started to cry, I went to get him with a bottle ready in hand (demons don't need to sleep so this is easier for me than some parents) and when I lifted him out of his bed (that I stole from a nearby store) He smiled as if he was happy to see me. Yes, it lifted my spirits and I couldn't help but smile back at him like a little idiot.

He has started to make simple primitive noises and likes to "talk" to his stuffed toys. He has also started to shove his entire hand into his mouth and try to talk at the same time (all the while, drooling over everything) and he also likes to lay on his stomach a lot. He still cries a lot but he isn't as bad as he was.

* * *

_Month 3  
_

He has found a liking to playing with his own feet. He smiles more now and makes positive sounding noises when I go to pick him up. He still likes to lay on his stomach but over the past few weeks he has lifted his head to look around.

He has grown a lot and he is starting to shake everything he grabs which is humorous when he hits himself in the face and gets mad at the object.

* * *

_Month 4  
_

He is now rolling all over the place. Literally! He now rolls over and thinks it's funny when he rolls into furniture. I have started giving him basic fruits that are harmless if swallowed whole and he seems to like them. He is also sleeping longer periods during the night time, it is very interesting watching him develop and while it has been almost 120 days total, it seems like only a week since I have taken him.

But in truth, raising a human baby is not as easy as I might've once thought. There is a lot of work into figuring out what he requires and though I do not sleep it is also tiring getting up constantly to care to his every need.

But I am not one to give up, so I shall see this through to the very end.

* * *

_Month 5_

His teeth are growing and I never thought he would stop crying but I finally managed to get him asleep. I believe this is what humans call, teething. I really do feel bad for the child, he must be in pain from the constant abuse but such is life.

He is getting older and growing bigger and bigger and eating more and more and I have found he now prefers more solid foods to anything else.

He also seems to show signs of anger, happiness, fear, and discomfort through different cries and sounds. He has been learning so much, it astounds me to no end. Perhaps humans are somewhat... smart?

* * *

_Month 6  
_

Everything always seems to find a way into his tiny mouth. I simply do not understand the reasoning for picking everything up and shoving it in your mouth, some things to have an awful taste yet he still continues to mindlessly eat things no matter what they are.

Honestly though!

I can not leave him alone for a minute, he now sits up on his own and can reach more things. He can't leave anything alone! But he is a mindless eating, drooling, pooping machine and while it is a chore to raise a human, it is very amusing to interact with him as he figures things out, (like somethings wont fit in his mouth.)

* * *

_Month 7 - 12  
_

Not only has the child begun to crawl, he has also started to try to walk though his balance is way off, he still persists though. He understands the word no and when I tell it to him he looks me strait in the eye and continues to do what I told him not to do.

He now laughs and smiles and is more playful. He has grown attached to that blue blanket he has had since his birth, and I can barely pry him away from it long enough to wash it. And even then, he cries and cries and cries until I give it back. He also shows anger by throwing things.

I will also say, he scared himself to death when he saw himself in the mirror. He then talked and babbled to himself for an hour making himself laugh and giggle at his own reflection. I also call his name and he gets excited and looks at me. It does give me a small amount of happiness when he smiles or wants me.

I am sure he has forgotten of his real parents and is completely comfortable with me (which is odd seeing as our previous relationship consisted of hate and anger.

I do not regret ever taking him, and I am glad my obsession for the boy went this far because I do have fun with him, and I spend time with him because I do like him...

or would my feelings towards him be considered a small amount of love...?

A/N: Sorry for a boring chapter... but there has to be a few of them right? :3


	3. Her

I have altered the continuous cycle and nothing bad has happened so far. But in my research, the evil shouldn't appear for another year. I am still unsure what to do about this fact, but if I cannot come up with a plan, I will simply take him farther away from the evil presence.

As of now in his seventh year of life, he trusts me and knows nothing more than what I have told him. He is unaware of the legend of... well, basically himself, and I plan to keep it that way.

We go to the land known as 'Hyrule' every day, (but it was once known as the Sealed Grounds) where we visit shops and people. He is quiet, but he loves social interaction. Today is just like any other day and we are on our way down to this place to see the people and such.

I personally do not understand why he loves Hyrule, but he does, and though he knows nothing of the legend, the people do. So I send him off alone and watch him from a far. I do not mind of course, but if anything happens, I would only be a leap away.

As we walk he can hardly contain his excitement as we walk the many paths to the town. I made sure we were far away from other people when I made the house, and even if someone were to find the paths I have a barrier of magic protecting the house in a dome. No one other than Link or I can get into the area.

Once we reach the gates he runs off in pure excitement and I don't stop him. I know where he's going.

Everyday he visits his friend in front of the castle. There was a temple that used to sit there, but the idiotic humans tore down the temple to build a castle in its place. The holy sword is still there of course sitting in the back of the castle. They like to believe that the room is protected air tight, but I easily got around the guards to the room.

Humans are simply idiotic. They think too highly of themselves, demons on the other hand are more reliable. We rarely make mistakes and when we do, we find a way to make up for it. Demons are nearly perfect creatures.

But even through the stupidity and the naivety, humans are amazing creatures. They have emotions for everything whereas demons have a small handful, often including anger. We do not have emotions such as sadness or happiness. We can fake it, but we don't actually feel anything such as those.

But not only do humans feel that way, they also feel this thing called bashful, and fear, even depressed. I have noticed these emotions in the young child when he meets with his friend.

But what can I do? He felt the same way about _her_ before as well.

That's right, _her_. The low life brat I was after before. But in this life, she was born into the role of a princess, not a goddess. Even through these minor changes, she still has simple powers given from the goddess herself.

I wont stop him from being around her as long as nothing goes wrong.

Ah, there she is now.

With the exception of having royal blood, she is allowed to dress as a mere peasant. I find that interesting that her mother and father even allow that.

He blushes when he speaks to her at times and I can only assume he likes her. I wonder if there is anything I can do to change this fact.

But I can't keep interfering with his life like this. I only wish to alter the cycle, not destroy it. So I simply go with watching them for now.

"Mama and papa say I can't keep coming out." She starts with a small frown.

He doesn't say anything but instead gives her a questioning look.

"They told me I have a duty to serve to my kingdom and I can't continue to play. But what do they know? I mean come on, I'm almost eight! Practically a teenager and a teenager is practically an adult! They can't tell me what to do." The girl they call 'Zelda' sighs dramatically.

"How soon?" He mumbles.

"I dunno. Soon I think. It's gonna be _so_ boring! I have to stay in the room with the stupid sword. I have to protect it. I mean, it's just a stupid sword! It's not gonna get up and walk away! Why do _I_ have to guard it! We have plenty of guards!"

"It's okay... I can't continue to come here either." The boy replies bashfully.

"How come?" Zelda asks as they walk around the castle grounds.

"I have school. And stuff. And I just can't. My dad says so." She stiffens at this.

"Our dads are jerks huh? Well, when I get older I'm not staying in a stupid room. I'm going out to places. My ancestors did so I will too. I would've loved to live in the time where people lived in the sky." She sighs and looks to the sky. "It'd be cool to ride birds and such. To be free and go wherever you want. I also heard my ancestor traveled all through the different realms."

"I don't know anything about my ancestors." Link admitted quietly.

"Really? If I were to guess, you look kinda like the hero. I mean with the hair and eyes, and the fact you don't speak much."

"There was a hero?" I can't help but feel irritated that she even brought the subject up. Oh well. I will just pass it off as a simple story if he asks me about it.

"Of course there was a hero silly! The girl I am named after was a goddess, and a hero came by and saved her from a guy in tights."

Why does the entire human race call them tights?

"I guess he was crazy. And he was also a sword. Weird huh?"

No. I don't think it's weird.

Link stopped and thought for a minute before replying. "So... the guy was picked up by his feet and used as a sword like that?"

Zelda laughed and shook her head. "No silly! He transformed into a sword! Anyway, I think it would be cool to live then!"

"I dunno. It sounds scary. Being around a weird guy in tights."

"Yeah, I guess. So, whatcha wanna do?"

"Wanna go to town?"

"Sure! I love the town! Except, everyone thinks they have to say hi to me. Kinda annoying."

Well bless her little heart. She doesn't want to have people say hi to her. What a poor mistreated little girl.

* * *

I stand at the entrance of the town as he runs back over to me. He is always so happy to see me, which I don't mind.

"How was the town?" I ask with a smile as he runs up and grabs my hand.

"It was cool. I got to play with Zelda again today. But she says she can't anymore."

"Oh. Well that's alright. You're almost eight after all. I don't think we'll be coming back often after today. You have studies to complete and things to do."

He sighs and waits a minute before replying.

"Okay... I guess... I'll just miss her."

"I'm sure you will. But you're still so young. Girls shouldn't be any importance to you."

I may be a demon who doesn't understand most human emotions, but at my words, I couldn't miss the small sense of sadness in his demeanor.


	4. The Darkness

It was towards midnight when I heard him. He was crying. My ears instantly picked up the sound and I couldn't stop myself from getting up.

I wonder what is wrong?

But I must restrain myself. He will find me if he needs me. I sit back down onto the bed in my quarters. It is merely for decoration to make him think I'm a normal human along with the extra restroom. I then hear him get out of his bed and walk across the hall to my room and I hear a soft but distinctive tapping.

When he enters, his eyes are full of horror and tears and he is holding the stuffed bird in a death grip.

Almost instantly, I scoop him up and take him to my bed.

"What is wrong child?" I ask as he cries into my chest. I simply shush him and rub his back as he tries to calm himself.

"It was of y-you." He whispered.

"What happened?" I ask now slightly more curious.

"W-We were fighting. And we had swords. And I kept hitting you with my sword. I was... angry for some reason." He finishes his sentence with another sob. "And the worst thing was, you were trying to k-kill me."

I now see. It is apparent he had a dream of one of our previous encounters.

"I w-would never hit you with a sword! I promise!" He cries to me as his body shudders with sobs.

"It was only a dream child, ease your troubled mind. I would never hurt you. You know that." He nods but continues to cry.

We sit there for ten minutes before he stops with his cries, and he sits up looking at me.

"Why did I have that dream? It was scary." He asked.

"I am unsure child," I lie, "Dreams are uncontrollable. But it is over now, you are safe. Do you want to go back to your room now?"

"No!" He shakes his head and latches on to me again. "I wanna sleep in here... with you..." The boy holds onto me, and I see no reason to tell him no.

We both lay in the bed with a single candle lighting the room. He is still a bit shaken up, but he is also a bit calmer. In mere minutes he is asleep again and because I don't need sleep, I lay there staring at the ceiling of the room. He trusts me enough to come to me when he is frightened or hurt. I might even go the extra limb and say, he maybe loves me.

* * *

It is not more than a couple hours later when he wakes with another nightmare, but unlike the first, I am there to comfort him instantly.

"What was this one about?" I murmur into his ear.

"A big guy. He h-had fire for hair and a big scary sword. He was scary..." His reply was full of fear, and I can't help wonder if he was scared then too although he didn't look like it.

Again I put him back to bed only to have him wake up the next hour, but this time he vomits all over himself most likely from the fear.

After I cleaned him up I placed new sheets on my bed, we laid back down and he fell asleep again.

I find myself this time constantly feeling his forehead for a fever, and unfortunately he has one. Tomorrow (or should I say, today) will be fun. The red potions known from before had gone away, the recipe had been lost through generations.

His body will just have to heal itself.

As I was predicting, he woke up sick. He was a little green with a horrible fever. He wouldn't eat because he said that he felt like his stomach was hurting and his throat was too. He complained his head hurt and he was still tired.

I had gotten him a pail in case he needed to vomit again, and I had placed a cool rag on his forehead to help cool him down. We spent the day in my bed with him curled up next to me while I read to him. Even when he was asleep I read to him because I didn't want him worked up over a nightmare.

I don't understand why all the sudden he is sick, but humans are frail, and the smallest bug could infect him to the point where he dies, but I wont let that happen.

Today was very quiet and I don't blame him. He was sick. He even had me close every curtain because the light was too bright.

He slept most of the day and I couldn't help but feel like a real parent, up with a sick child who was dependent of his father to help him. I do feel important and it honestly after so many years of being pushed away, I'm finally wanted.

The next night he slept silently and deeply so I took the liberty to sneak into the castle. I came at the right moment to see how Princess Zelda was doing with her training.

"My princess," Her instructor (another damned sheikah) stopped the young girl patiently. "The enemy wont wait for you to get ready, you need to be prepared."

"But I don't want to stand in that boring room all day!" The girl complained.

"Only you can protect the sword. I do not expect you to understand, but no one else possesses such power. It is your duty as princess to-"

"Well maybe I don't want to be a princess!" She pouted.

"The goddess picked you and you need to accept it." Her teacher replied calmly.

"Well my ancestors-"

"Did the same things you are doing now. Now, show me how hard you can throw your attacks."

I didn't stay around for much longer and instead went to the king's study room.

"Something happened to the forest my lord." My ears perked up at this.

"Yes what is it?" The king asked tiredly.

"Darkness has spread from the thicker woods out into the area of Lake Floria. The plants around the area along with the animal life is diminishing. The leaves on the trees are turning as black as night and the animals are dropping dead."

My eyes widen upon hearing this information. So it has begun.

"I see." The king sighs in thought.

"Please understand, if this continues, I suggest moving people back into the sky. This will delay the inevitable giving us more time to think of a plan of action."

"And what of the sword?"

"The princess will have to stay here to guard it. She will survive because of the power in her. She has the goddesses blessing and-"

"I refuse to leave my only child here to die." The king interrupted roughly.

"I understand the need to protect your family, but either way she will die. If you take her to the sky, all of Hyrule will perish once the darkness hits the blade. If she's down there, she'll die but she will save Hyrule. She will die my king, it is just the matter of if you want Hyrule to die with her."

The king shook his head. "There must be another way to-"

"Not without the hero. But so far, we haven't seen a trace of him."

"Tomorrow I order every male into the castle to be examined. Anywhere from birth to elderly. All males are to report to the castle first thing tomorrow, understand?" The king stood and pulled out a map.

"Yes sir but-"

"I also would like for my horse to be ready for departure. I will personally travel to the far lands of Eldin and Lanayru to search for him. I will not rest until I find him."

"My king, if you don't mind me pointing out, you are willing to place another boy in harms way so your daughter can get out of what she was destined to accomplish?"

"..." The king growled. "To some, it is selfish. But the legends always speak of the same boy saving Hyrule. Why should our day and age be any different?"

"I understand this, but your daughter is yours, please look at the position of the mother and father of the boy and-"

"If memory serves, he is an orphan."

"Oh." The servant sighed and nodded."Well I will tell the guards to enforce your request in the morning. As of now, goodnight."

"And to you."

I think for a minute. I cannot allow them to find him. I wont allow it. Not at all.

But first I must find the darkness and speak to it, and I am almost sure it is my previous master, Demise back for revenge.

A/N: Quite a fast update I must say! Review as always please!


	5. Sick

I will start this out by saying, it is very hard to scare a demon. Either we know it's coming, or we just do not care. Now, knowing this, this child still seems to find a way to startle me unexpectedly. First off, he's always so silent and when I am reading, I don't always hear everything that happens. Sometimes when he taps me on my shoulder, I jump out of my skin and once I even pulled out one of my daggers only by reflex.

I get back to the house and he should be asleep still,, especially while he's sick. I quietly open the door and jump out of my skin as he's standing there looking at me with tears in his eyes.

After I calm myself I kneel down to his level and look into his blue eyes.

"What is the problem?" I ask mindlessly.

"I thought you l-left me." He whimpers in reply.

Of course! Humans are so dependent on the smallest things! If he were a demon, he would've been left the day of his birth to fend for himself- that is, if demons had children. We simply do not have the patience to teach and raise. Unlike my fellow demons though, I choose to have this patience and I have broken my instincts to raise a human. Any other demon would've killed him upon first sight.

After I assure him I didn't leave him, I just had to run an errand, he calmed down and was able to speak properly without slurring his words together.

His fever does feel slightly better, but he still refuses to eat. I am worried slightly about his health, as I have said before, humans are frail and weak. I am having him rest on the couch so he doesn't waste so much energy.

I suppose I should let time continue to run without interference to see if his body will heal.

Then again, he is the hero. He isn't supposed to die until the mission is completed. A simple sickness isn't likely to kill him.

I have two sides of my brain thinking on two different things. On one side, I think of him being sick, dying, and the cycle repeating. On the other, I am almost sure the goddess wont let him die of a simple cold.

But in case he does get worse, I suppose I should get something to fix him. I ponder capturing a fairy, but those damned pests fly away before I can even get close because they can sense me long before I can sense them.

But there's only so much I can do alone.

"When I get better, can we go back to Hyrule?" He asks suddenly forcing me out of my train of thought.

"No, you will be eight in a few days and you will need to do your studies. We simply wont have time. But I promise, we will visit again."

"Why do I have to learn things? I know enough already."

"But there is so much more to learn. If will help you one day." He sighs and nods obediently.

In truth, I do not want him in Hyrule anymore. I do not want him to speak or learn of legends, but of course I can't tell him this directly.

Eventually he gets very bored and tries to sneak away. I let him sit up and all I do is click my tongue and shake my head not even looking up from my book. He sighs dramatically and literally falls back.

"I'm bored. Can I please go to my room?"

"You're sick."

"But I'm better."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Then why don't you eat something?"

"Cause I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in two days."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Stay on the couch."

He groans and throws his blanket over his head. He stays silent for a while and so I believe he has gone to sleep. I look and he's perfectly still except for him breathing. I decide to stand and get an apple. Demons need no food, but sometimes it's just because we get bored and like to experience new tastes.

When I return he's still under his blanket and not moving.

It isn't until an hour later that I get suspicious. I quietly stand in case he really is asleep. I pull the blanket down and growl when I see a mountain of pillows.

That little brat.

I quietly walk to his room where I hear the unmistakable sound of him talking to himself. I open the door a crack and peek inside to see him playing with his stuffed animals. I open the door and cross my arms.

I know he hears me because he tenses up, but he acts like nothing is wrong. I kneel down and tap on his shoulder. He sighs and drops his toys.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was bored." He replies quietly.

"It doesn't matter. You need to listen to me because you are sick."

"But I just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." I am irritated. But I suppose it is in his nature to disobey, he is supposed to have a rebellious spirit. I reach over and grab his upper arm pulling him up and taking him into the hall.

With one hand, I lead him into the corner, with the other, I softly push his head into the corner.

"Stand there, and if you move there will be consequences."

He nods but doesn't say anything, not that I expect him to. Now comes the next question, what now?


End file.
